Dulce Hufflepuff
by LitlBird
Summary: Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia." Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia." Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que hayan logrado hazañas." Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos, y trataré a todos por igual."


\- _Os quedan dos minutos_ \- anunció Rowena desde la tarima. Casi al instante, la sala se llenó con el sonido de más de una docena de plumas moviéndose frenéticamente sobre los pergaminos. Hacía una hora que los nuevos alumnos trataban de encontrar sentido a los acertijos que la fundadora del colegio había dictado como prueba de acceso a su casa, aunque unos pocos habían entregado ya sus ejercicios y esperaban pacientemente con las manos entrelazadas. Godric y Salazar paseaban entre los pupitres con curiosidad, ahogando una risita ante unas respuestas y frunciendo el ceño ante otras. Helga les observaba a todos desde el final del aula. A ella no le interesaba el contenido de los pergaminos. Su atención estaba en los golpecitos que se daban en aquellos papeles que seguían en blanco, en el movimiento de los pies bajo los pupitres, en los labios mordidos con nerviosismo, y en los ojos suplicantes que miraban al techo como si la respuesta les fuera a caer del cielo. Quedaban dos minutos para que la prueba terminara y la mayoría de los participantes aún no había logrado una respuesta clara. Aquello no era necesariamente malo; probaba que el método de Rowena funcionaba, y aseguraba que sólo los más inteligentes y creativos acabarían bajo su tutela. Aun así... _Son niños_ , pensó volviendo a sentir la punzada de culpabilidad que la había acompañado a lo largo de todo el día. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían cumplido los once años y ninguno superaba los quince. ¿Era necesario hacerles pasar por todo aquello? ¿Presionarles hasta el límite de su capacidad sólo para ver si realmente eran los más listos o los más valientes? ¿Obligarles a probar que eran dignos de tener una educación? _Son sólo niños..._ Por desgracia, el resto de fundadores no compartía su punto de vista. Creían que la escuela debía tener prestigio, ser un lugar elitista donde se enseñara a los mejores y sólo a los mejores. Salazar era el que más férreamente defendía esa postura: de la treintena de alumnos que se habían presentado a las puertas del colegio, había escogido a aquellos que podían probar tener una pureza de sangre de al menos cinco generaciones. Nada más terminar, Godric se había llevado a los restantes al bosque que crecía junto al castillo para enfrentarles a las criaturas que allí aguardaban. El grupo había vuelto una hora después agotado y magullado, con un orgulloso Godric señalando cuáles de ellos habían mostrado más valor; y sin darles apenas tiempo a descansar, Rowena había conducido a aquellos que no habían sido elegidos a un aula para que resolvieran una serie de acertijos diseñados especialmente para ellos. Cuando los niños acabaran, era la propia Helga quien debía elegir de entre los alumnos restantes aquellos a los que deseara enseñar. La fundadora había pasado semanas sin dormir buscando el método más eficaz, o al menos práctico, para hacer que la decisión fuera más fácil, pero todas las veces se topaba con el mismo problema: _no es justo_. Helga dejó escapar un suspiro y apretó los labios. No, no era justo. Ni para los niños ni para ellos mismos. ¿Acaso no presumían de ser los magos más grandes de su época? ¿No habían acordado por ello crear la escuela, para inculcar sus conocimientos a futuras generaciones? ¿Cómo iban a conseguirlo si la mitad de los aspirantes serían rechazados aún antes de empezar el curso? _Son sólo niños_. Tenía que haber otro camino.

\- _Helga_ \- la voz de Godric la sacó de su ensimismamiento- _Te toca_ \- detrás de Rowena, tres niñas sonreían con orgullo abrazadas a sus rollos de pergamino. _Tres_. Helga comenzó a andar entre los pupitres tratando de mantener la compostura. _Sólo tres_. La punzada de culpabilidad se hizo más grande. Aquellas tres niñas estaban ahora bajo la tutela de Rowena, lo que significaba que los niños y niñas que quedaban sentados en los pupitres estaban ahora a su disposición. Un par de ellos se volvieron para verla pasar, pero la mayoría permaneció con la mirada fija en el escritorio donde antes había estado el pergamino, preguntándose por tercera vez qué habían hecho mal. Cuando Helga subió a la tarima, todos levantaron la vista. En sus caras podía verse desde el cansancio por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar durante el día hasta el abatimiento tras haber sido rechazados por tercera vez. Estaban agotados, pero eso no era lo peor: todo el cansancio, todo ese esfuerzo que habían hecho para conseguir plaza en el colegio no serviría de nada si Helga decidía que no eran dignos de ser enseñados bajo su tutela. Volverían a casa junto a sus familias y les explicarían entre lágrimas que no habían conseguido entrar en el colegio, o tal vez se acostarían esa noche pensando que, si no eran lo suficientemente buenos para entrar en Hogwarts, tal vez no fueran lo suficientemente buenos para aprender magia. El corazón de Helga se encogió. No podía permitirlo, no si podía hacer algo al respecto. ¿Pero qué?

\- _No puedo_ \- dijo pasando la vista por todos y cada uno de los niños- _No puedo hacerlo_ \- tras ella, Godric y Salazar soltaron un suspiro de exasperación, pero no le importó. Ahora lo veía todo más claro. Todo aquel proceso de selección estaba mal. No debían pensar en lo que ellos querían, debían pensar en los niños. Eran los profesores quienes debían adaptarse a las necesidades de sus alumnos, no al revés. Por mucho que les quisiera, no iba a cambiar esas creencias sólo porque el resto de fundadores fueran incapaces de ver que el elitismo no tenía cabida en la educación.

\- _Helga, ya hemos hablado de esto_ \- Rowena posó una mano sobre su hombro con cariño- _Tienes que decidir._

\- _¿Por qué?_ \- Helga se apartó de Rowena y se encaró al resto- _¿Por qué tengo que decidir? ¿Qué será de los que no consigan superar la prueba?_ \- un escalofrío recorrió a los alumnos sin seleccionar, y un par de ellos dejaron escapar un sollozo.

\- _Son las normas_ \- protestó Godric _\- Quedamos en que cada uno elegiría los estudiantes a los que quisiera enseñar._

\- _Quedamos en que habría libertad de elección, no en que la mayor parte de los niños se quedaría fuera por no estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas._

\- _Es lo que hay_ \- cortó Salazar- _Te guste o no, es el único modo de garantizar que en el colegio estudiarán los mejores y más preparados._

\- _Muy bien_ \- Helga les miró de hito en hito y alzó la barbilla con orgullo- _Entonces los quiero a todos._

\- _Helga..._

\- _Queríais que eligiera y ya lo he hecho_ : _me quedo con todos._

\- _No seas ingenua_ \- Salazar se cruzó de brazos y Godric miró a los alumnos con preocupación- _No puedes hacer eso._

\- _¿Quién me lo impide? ¿Tú?_

\- _Helga, por favor_ \- imploró Rowena- _Sé que no apruebas nuestro criterio, pero esto es..._

\- _¡Son sólo niños!_ \- estalló Helga provocando sobresaltos entre los alumnos- _¿Por qué negarles el derecho a la educación cuando se han molestado en acudir a nosotros? ¿Por qué tratarles de forma diferente unos de otros? ¿Acaso habéis olvidado los tiempos oscuros que hemos tenido que vivir, toda la persecución que hemos sufrido? Este colegio se ideó no sólo para ser un faro de conocimiento en el mundo mágico sino para que futuras generaciones tengan un lugar seguro donde aprender; un lugar donde todos los magos y brujas sean aceptados. ¡Todos, no sólo los que sean capaces de inmovilizar a un centauro o de resolver un enigma de hace doscientos años! Quedamos en que daríamos a todos los niños una oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños y vosotros estáis destruyendo esa oportunidad negándoles el derecho a una educación libre por vuestros estúpidos deseos de grandeza_. _Si de verdad pensáis que voy a quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados viendo cómo tratáis a los alumnos de forma diferente por ser como son es que no me conocéis lo más mínimo_ \- sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que cerrarlas en dos puños- _Ya he tomado mi decisión y decido acogerlos a todos. Y os aseguro que no hay nada que podáis hacer para impedirlo_ \- un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la sala. Godric y Rowena se miraron sin saber qué decir. Los niños ya seleccionados miraban fijamente a Helga sin disimular su asombro, y los que aún esperaban en los pupitres no se atrevían ni a respirar. El corazón de Helga latía con fuerza en su interior y sus mejillas parecían arder. Finalmente, la risa de Salazar rompió el silencio.

\- _La pequeña y dulce Helga, siempre al rescate de los indefensos_ \- meneó varias veces la cabeza con una sonrisa mordaz- _¿Quieres tenerlos a todos? ¡De acuerdo, todos para ti! Ya te arrepentirás cuando te veas desbordada de trabajo_ \- sin apenas mirarla, agrupó a sus alumnos con un gesto y abandonó la estancia en dirección a las mazmorras.

\- _Hay que tener valor para hacer algo así, lo reconozco_ \- Godric le dio una palmadita en la espalda, pero le pareció un gesto demasiado lejano- _Buena suerte_ \- las manos de Helga todavía temblaban cuando le vio marchar seguido de sus niños.

\- _Helga..._ \- la voz de Rowena reflejaba preocupación, pero Helga no se atrevió a mirarla. Sabía que si lo hacía acabaría echándose atrás y no podía echarse atrás- _Son muchos..._

\- _No me importa_ \- no podía importarla. Notaba la garganta seca y la sangre palpitando contra las sienes, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Gracias a ella los niños tenían un lugar donde aprender, y si eso significaba más horas de trabajo entonces que así fuera. No importaba lo duro que fuera a ser o lo cansada que pudiera estar al final del día; aquellos niños dependían ahora de ella y no iba a defraudarles.

\- _Si necesitas algo, estamos en la torre_ \- Rowena abandonó la habitación y Helga se quedó sola con sus alumnos. La mayoría de ellos aún temblaba de miedo y uno o dos lloraba silenciosamente. _Son muchos_ , pensó paseando la mirada por entre aquellas caritas en las que empezaba a vislumbrarse la esperanza. Doblaban en número a las casas de Godric y Salazar, y superaban con creces a la de Rowena. _Son muchos..._ Y estaban ahora bajo su responsabilidad. Helga tragó saliva, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba sobre la tarima. El problema no era que los alumnos fueran muchos, sino que ella era la única persona a su cargo a partir de ese momento, no sólo de su educación sino de su bienestar. Antes, con el resto de fundadores a su lado, había sido fácil identificar a todas y cada una de las personas sentadas en los pupitres; ahora parecían más una masa uniforme atenta a todas y cada una de sus decisiones. Decisiones que podrían llegar a determinar el rumbo de sus vidas. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de cuidar de todos ellos? Helga dudó un instante antes de desechar la idea con resolución. Eran muchos, sí, pero no demasiados. Serían más al año siguiente, y al siguiente, y durante todos los años que la escuela estuviera abierta. Aquel grupo no dejaría de crecer, y no estaba segura de querer que dejara de hacerlo. Si hacía bien su trabajo, lograría construir un pequeño rincón donde personas de distintas edades, familias y creencias pudieran aprender magia en un entorno seguro; eso compensaba con creces todo lo demás. Helga bajó de la tarima y se situó de cara a sus alumnos. Muchos sí, demasiados no; podía trabajar con eso.

\- _Como bien sabéis, mi nombre es Helga Hufflepuff_ \- dijo asegurándose de que todos pudieran verla y oírla con facilidad- _Seré vuestra tutora durante este curso y todos los que estudiéis en el colegio_ \- un murmullo de excitación recorrió la sala. Lágrimas fueron secadas y palabras de alivio y consuelo fueron intercambiadas, pero los alumnos callaron de nuevo al ver que su profesora no sonreía- _No voy a mentiros, no será fácil. Somos un grupo mucho mayor que el de las otras casas, de modo que tendremos que trabajar el doble. Los mayores deberéis cuidar de los pequeños y los pequeños deberéis cuidar de los mayores. Los dormitorios no estaban pensados para alojar a tanta gente, de modo que algunos deberéis pasar un tiempo durmiendo en la sala común. En cuanto a las clases, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno de mañana y otro de tarde, aunque los alumnos más aventajados deberán ayudar a sus compañeros en todo lo que sea posible. Será duro, pero puedo aseguraros algo: no estaréis solos. Os prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que la casa Hufflepuff sea un verdadero hogar para cada uno de vosotros, tanto dentro como fuera de esta escuela. Desde este momento estáis bajo mi protección y mi cariño, y cualquiera que intente haceros daño tendrá que vérselas conmigo_ \- el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, más largo que el anterior. Algunos alumnos intercambiaron entre sí miradas que no supo descifrar, pero la mayoría permaneció con la vista clavada en ella, procesando sus palabras. Helga les devolvió a todos la mirada sin saber qué decir. ¿Había sido demasiado dura? ¿Les había exigido demasiado? Ya estaba temiendo que pidieran el traspaso a otra casa cuando sucedió. Primero una niña de no más de once años sentada en primera fila, luego una pareja de hermanos, después tres amigos cogidos de la mano. Uno a uno todos los alumnos fueron levantándose y yendo a su encuentro. Helga no supo qué era lo que pasaba hasta que la primera niña rodeó su cintura con ambas manos. Los dos hermanos se abrazaron cada uno a uno de sus lados, y los tres amigos tuvieron el tiempo justo de aferrarse a su túnica antes de que la muchedumbre de alumnos formara un corro a su alrededor. Los que no pudieron llegar a tiempo prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos de júbilo, apresurándose a ocupar el sitio de sus compañeros según iban retirándose. La primera niña fue reemplazada por una segunda, y ésta por una tercera, aunque fue más difícil separar a los dos hermanos. De improviso, se formaron varias filas a su alrededor, permitiendo que todos los alumnos pudieran llegar hasta ella para abrazarla. Muchos repitieron; Helga acabó perdiendo la cuenta de los besos que recibió en la mejilla. Pronto la sala comenzó a bullir de nuevo con el sonido de palabras de ánimo, promesas e ideas, a cual más disparatada, dichas en voz alta sin orden ni concierto. Helga cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejándose envolver por el cariño de sus alumnos. Que los demás se quedaran con su ambición, su búsqueda de conocimiento y su valentía; aquello era todo lo que ella necesitaba.


End file.
